Stealth
Overview '' Stealth is a Rogue ability, and is also available (as Prowl) to the Druid when using their Cat Form, as well as Hunter cat pets. It prevents other creatures from detecting the stealthed player (or mob) unless particularly close'' * Unlike invisibility though, anybody has a chance to detect an enemy in stealth mode. The chance of detection increases as you get closer, but also depends on the viewing angle (stand right in front of an enemy and you can guarantee they'll see you), the relative levels, and any perception or subtlety modifiers. Functionality *No energy cost *Instant cast *10 second cooldown (Can be reduced to 5 with talents) *Lasts until entering combat, cancelled, or removed. (See below) Limitations *Stealth is not invisibility. You can be detected by others. Monsters that detect you may stop in their tracks and turn to face you, or attack you directly. Players that detect you will hear a sound, and will be able to target you. *Taking any action such as looting or attacking will remove stealth. There are a few exceptions, such as Distract, or Pickpocketing. Also the Improved Sap talent gives rogues a chance to re-enter stealth after sapping an opponent. *Any damage taken (including from AoEs or DoTs) will remove Stealth. *Enemies much higher in level will tend to see through Stealth from quite a distance. *Enemies you are in front of will see through Stealth as you get closer. *You cannot enter stealth while in combat. However, Rogues can use Vanish to equivalent effect. Note that if you have a DoT the Stealth will break the next time it damages you. Rank Table '' Note: Movement speed is the percentage of your base move speed that you will have when stealthed '' |} Subtlety and Detection The difference between Subtlety and Detection will determine the distance that a player will be seen at. The closer you are to your target, the higher the probability that you will be detected. The chance of detection is also increased if you anywhere in a 180° arc in front of the target; it is always best to approach a target from behind. Remaining stationary does not make you harder to detect. Subtlety Stealth is a skill unique to Rogues (and Druids in Cat Form). Like Detection, it increases 5 points with each level. It can also be increased by 3 points for each level in the Master of Deception talent (max 5 levels), frequently known as MoD. When maxed, MoD is equivalent to 3 extra character levels. Night Elves additionally get the Shadowmeld trait, which is the equivalent to one character level. This is also the case with Nightscape Boots AND Whisperwalk Boots (received from the Level 50 Rogue quest). Summary: * Talent: Master of Deception (+3 per skill point, up to +15, rogue) * Talent: Feral Instinct (+5 per skill point, up to +15, druid) * Racial: Night elf - Shadowmeld (+5) * Enchant: Enchant Cloak - Stealth (+5) * Item: Figurine - Black Pearl Panther (+3) * Item: Nightscape Boots (+5) * Item: Whisperwalk Boots (+5, rogue) * Item: Darkmantle boots (+8, rogue) * Item: Boots of Displacement (+8) Detection Detection is an innate skill that all players and mobs have, and this increases by 5 points per level. One of the Racial Traits which Humans get is called Perception, and this grants them a significant detection bonus for a short period of time. There are also various items which grant a bonus to detection, along with certain class abilities. Additionally, various mobs (such as bloodhounds, mindslayers, and city guards) have a much higher level of detection, to dissaude characters from stealthing anywhere nearby. Summary: * Talent: Heightened Senses (+3 per skill point, up to +6, rogue) * Ability: Track Hidden (+30, hunter) * Ability: Felhunter (paranoia) (+30, warlock) * Racial: Human - Perception (+50) * Item: Catseye Ultra Goggles (+18) * Item: Bloodvine Lens (+10) * Item: Catseye Elixir (+10) * Item: Druid PvP Gloves (+10, druid) Stealth Tips Stealth has a number of uses: * Bypassing mobs to reach places without fighting * Catching the enemy unprepared by sneaking up on them * Escaping from a fight that's going bad (Sort of - see the limitations section) * Many of a rogue's opening moves such as Ambush and Sap can only be used from Stealth. * Stealth is a way to remain relatively safe whilst AFK. If an enemy wanders too close, however, they will still detect you. * Stealth Run dungeons to kill specific bosses or obtain special treasures. In PvE, monsters will normally react when you are close to being detected. Typically, they will look up and either say something or make a noise. If you have Distract, this can be a very useful ability to keep mobs looking the other way. Try to learn the range at which various mobs will aggro you - then move to just outside that range before using stealth. This is particularly true at lower levels where stealth restricts you to 50% movement speed. At higher levels and with talents, this becomes a bit less of an issue. In PvP, if you enter stealth mode near an enemy player they will likely see a message on their screen. Thus, try to stealth from a distance, loop around behind them in a wide circle, and approach from behind. Make good use of any vegetation or other cover - although does not help directly, it can make you somewhat harder to spot visually if you are detected. It takes a couple of seconds for a detected person to "phase in" on anyone's screen, so you can normally rush the last couple of yards. You CAN use Distract in PvP. The target will face the other way, but it will - of course - notice that a Rogue is approaching. There's a more comprehensive guide for german readers at http://wow.ingame.de/guides/sonstige/stealth.php#I ---- Category:Rogue AbilitiesCategory:Game Terms